Shūhei Hisagi
"}} is the co-lieutenant of the 9th Division, formerly under Captain Kaname Tōsen and currently under Captain Kensei Muguruma. He shares his position with Mashiro Kuna. Appearance Shūhei Hisagi is a tall and lean-built man with dark grey eyes, short black hair and three scars straight over his right eye that lead down his cheek (gained during a past Hollow attack). Additionally, he has the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek (inspired by Kensei Muguruma, who saved him from a Hollow when he was young), as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wears a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper arms. These have explosive properties which he exploited in his fight with Findorr Calius.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 12 Hisagi wears a sleeveless shihakushō, and has his lieutenant insignia tied to his left arm. Back when he asked Tōsen to remove him as a seated officer, he wore a Shinigami robe with sleeves and did not have the blue-striped tattoo. During his academy days, Hisagi's hair was much longer, hanging down to his neck in the back and approaching his chin in the front.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, page 12 Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Hisagi has changed his hairstyle, letting it fall against his face and coming down near his ears.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, page 4 Personality Hisagi is an extremely mature and calm individual, a state that is slightly at odds with his somewhat punk-like appearance. He usually takes responsibility and tends to avoid violence when possible. He seems to be virtuous, much like his captain's image; their views often coincide until it is revealed that Kaname Tōsen is a subordinate of Sōsuke Aizen. After Tōsen betrays the Soul Society with Aizen and Ichimaru, Hisagi forms a friendship with Tōsen's former friend, Captain Sajin Komamura, with both of them resolving to open Tōsen's eyes to the truth. He is often in the company of the 3rd Division lieutenant, Izuru Kira, and frequently hangs out with 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai as well.Bleach anime; Episode 265 He comes from the lower class, but when he is pressed for cash, he is ready to rely on any free food source available, including one provided by someone as obtuse and snotty as 2nd Division lieutenant, Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Hisagi has stated that he does not like the shape of his Zanpakutō's Shikai release, as it looks like something meant to "reap life itself". He also fears his sword's power, because to him, it is something of a sign of respect to battle for justice as well as a testament to the true strength of one's character. This philosophy is taught to him by his former captain, given the latter's "follow the path with the least bloodshed" creed, indicating a reasonable closeness between the two. It also seems that while battling, he becomes a darker person and seeks to instill fear in his enemies while in battle. In the absence of Tōsen, not only does the leadership of his division weigh on him, but also the chief editorial position of Seireitei Communication. In what little free time he has, he likes to practice on a guitar that he found on one of his missions to the Human World and brought back to Soul Society. As members of his division find his practice annoying, he tends to do it in the mountains of Rukongai. He receives proper guidance at last in the handling of the instrument from Yasutora Sado after the Ryoka invasion. He dreams of starting a band. He ran a serial article in Seireitei Communication, titled "Please Teach Me! Shūhei Sensei!!", but it never managed to get popular, and was cancelled after having published three lessons on Shinigami and Soul Society''Bleach'' Bootleg, page 139. He is also the author of This Hand, That Hand, The Hand Over There and Goodbye To Yesterday's Me.Bleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover It is also known that he cooks well and his favorite food is Vienna sausage, while he dislikes sea urchins.Bleach Official Bootleg, page 103 History Approximately 100 years before the current story line, a young Hisagi and several of his playmates fell prey to a Hollow attack in Rukongai. Telling his friends to run, Hisagi picked up a stick and tried to fend of the Hollow. The hollow picked him up and attempted to eat him. Luckily, it wasn't long until he was saved by Captain Kensei Muguruma and the 9th Division. After defeating the Hollow, Kensei attempted to cheer Hisagi up (albeit with a slightly scary smile and demanding manner) and asked his name. This was when Hisagi saw Kensei's "69" tattoo on his chest and acquired the inspiration to get the same tattoo on his cheek.Bleach manga; Chapter -104 Hisagi was already a famous Shinigami even before becoming a seated officer. He began taking missions with the Gotei 13 when he was still a student of the Shinigami Academy. During his last year of study, Hisagi and two of his classmates, Kanisawa and Aoga, were assigned to lead a field lesson on performing the Konsō with Freshman Class One, the class which Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, and Momo Hinamori were members of. All went well until the end of the lesson, when a group of huge Hollows took the class by surprise. As both Kanisawa and Aoga were killed, Hisagi ordered all of the freshmen to run and tried to fend off the hollows himself until help arrived. However, he was quickly overpowered, being wounded over his right eye, and would have been killed if Renji, Izuru, and Momo hadn't turned back to help. Fortunately, Captain Sōsuke Aizen and Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru arrived in time to save them all. Kira mentioned that Hisagi failed the entrance exam for the academy twice. However, his talent allowed him to become a seated officer in the Gotei 13 without having to pass additional tests in the end.Bleach anime; Episode 46 Shortly after attaining his position as a seated officer of the 9th Division he asked Tōsen to meet him in a secluded area of Soul Society. Upon his arrival, Hisagi asked that Tōsen remove him from his position as during field practice he couldn't effectively battle as he was scared. He explained that he has done similar drills in the Real World and notes that his injured right eye was a direct result of one of those drills. He tells Tōsen that ever since then he cannot settle himself every time he unsheathes his blade. Tōsen tells him that his feelings of fear are the very reason he should strive to become a seated officer, as power shouldn't matter to a soldier, but knowing his own limitations should. It is Hisagi's fear that allows him to hold his blade for those who share the same fear. Tōsen further explains that a man that does not fear his own blade has no business removing it from his sheath. He tells Hisagi that if the thought of engaging an opponent on the battlefield truly terrifies him to his very core then he is a true soldier and within his possession he has something that is priceless and after that, Hisagi was inspired because of what Tōsen said.Bleach manga; Chapter 384, pages 15-18 Plot Soul Society arc Hisagi is one of several Shinigami who notice the confrontation between Ichigo Kurosaki and gatekeeper Jidanbō Ikkanzaka outside the walls of Seireitei. Knowing of the power of the gatekeeper, he merely leaves it to Jidanbō to keep the intruders out.Bleach manga; Chapter 72, page 1 and 7th Division challenge the 11th Division.]] Before Rukia Kuchiki’s execution, Hisagi accompanies Captain Tōsen, Captain Komamura and 7th Division Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba to confront Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th Division, due to Kenpachi assisting the Ryoka.Bleach manga; Chapter 138, pages 20-21 Although Kenpachi claims that he can take on all four and assumes the others have gone ahead, he is surprised to discover his third and fifth seat officers have remained behind to challenge the two lieutenants.Bleach manga; Chapter 139, pages 1-10 Hisagi fights Fifth Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, chiding him for thinking that a fifth-seated Shinigami could defeat a lieutenant. After noticing that Tōsen has activated his Bankai, he wonders how bad the situation is, remarking that he must go there quickly. However, Yumichika turns the tables by releasing his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, pages 8-11 Later, collapsed in exhaustion and disbelief, Hisagi comments that he did not know that a Zanpakutō like that even existed, commenting that his Reiatsu has been drained. He then notices Yamamoto's Reiatsu as he has released his Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, pages 3-4 Hisagi is later devastated upon hearing that Tōsen is a traitor to Soul Society, along with Aizen and 3rd Division captain, Gin Ichimaru.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, pages 10 and 14 He briefly captures Tōsen''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 177, pages 16-18 before Aizen summons the Negación to get the three traitors out of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 178, page 8 In the aftermath of Aizen's retreat into Hueco Mundo, Hisagi visits the grave of Tōsen's friend and encounters 7th Division captain, Sajin Komamura, one of Tōsen's best friends. They swear to each other that they will save Tōsen from himself and his crazed sense of justice.Bleach manga; Chapter 180, pages 14-15 Following the incident, 10th Division lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto sees him and invites him to drink with her and Kira, who is already passed out. Hisagi accepts the invitation only to find that Kira needs some serious attention and that Rangiku ignores him so she can keep drinking.Bleach manga; Chapter 181, pages 7-8 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc converse while watching Orihime and Rukia train.]] Hisagi approaches Captain Jūshirō Ukitake and asks him what he's doing in a place like this. Jūshirō tells him that he's just taking a little break and doing some sight seeing. Hisagi looks to see what he's watching and spots Orihime Inoue and Rukia Kuchiki fighting with each other. Ukitake explains that they've been training for the past month to get ready for the winter war. Hisagi states that it looks like they're having fun and Ukitake tells him that Rukia has never been good at making friends and wondered why she wanted him to open up the training grounds for her. Ukitake then smiles and states that he's glad that she was able to make such a good friend. Hisagi questions if it's still good for that friend to be a Human and Ukitake tells him not to say things like that. Hisagi then apologizes and Ukitake tells him not to worry about it, stating that having friends is a good thing even if they tread a different path. He then states that the Ryoka that came here might all become Shinigami when they die. Ukitake then changes the subject and asks Hisagi why he came over here. Hisagi gives him a Seireitei Communication magazine with a mail order catalog and Ukitake asks him why he would come all the way over here to give him this. Hisagi ignores this question, however, and begins to complain about how the other squads are doing so many other things. He then states that he never imagined that captains had so much work to do, since his former captain, Kaname Tōsen, never handed work down to subordinates. Hisagi then states that he should be going and as he begins to leave Ukitake asks him if he wants to stay here and relax a bit. Hisagi reminds him that he's busy, but says that the idea of watching two girls train isn't bad and asks Ukitake to invite him when he's less busy, so he leaves to continue his duties.Bleach manga; Chapter 230, pages 1-6 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc When Aizen and his top three Espada arrive at the Fake Karakura Town, he, along with Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Izuru Kira are each left to protect one of the four pillars that keep the Real Karakura Town in Soul Society. After slaying some Hollows sent to destroy his pillar, he begins a battle against one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, Findorr Calius.Bleach manga; Chapter 319 During his battle, Hisagi notices his opponent is only fighting at the level of a fifth-seated officer. After making the statement, Findorr becomes pleased that he has passed his "test" and then starts breaking off pieces of his mask, becoming stronger every time. Hisagi eventually becomes tired, while Findorr does not, something that the Arrancar finds odd, having precisely judged the strength of a proper lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 324 .]] Findorr later decides to end the fight by releasing his Resurrección. With the Arrancar having the upper hand, Hisagi finally releases his Zanpakutō to even the odds, something the other Shinigami present note is a very rare occasion. Hisagi then talks about fearing his sword, something that Findorr doesn't grasp. As the fight goes on, however, Findorr breaks off another 10 percent of his mask (90 percent in total), which he claims to be the power of a captain. Nevertheless, Hisagi cuts his released form in half while criticizing his lack of fear for his power, a lesson that was taught by his former captain. Hisagi, now claiming Findorr to be his equal, finishes him as he tries to run away. Afterwards, he is alerted by the destruction of one of the pillars, leading to Ikkaku's defeat.Bleach manga; Chapter 325 attempts to devour Hisagi.]] He then makes a timely appearance with Izuru to save Hinamori from the "pet" of Harribel's Fracción, Ayon, by tying him up with the chains from his sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 336 Hisagi orders Kira to tend to Hinamori's and Rangiku's wounds. Kira reluctantly agrees and swoops off as Hisagi begins battle with Ayon. Hisagi starts by sending Hadō #11, Tsuzuri Raiden, through the chains to attack Ayon. It falls over and seems paralyzed. With that attack, Hisagi figures that Kidō is the beast's weakness. He rushes at the beast and attempts to finish him off. However, Ayon easily breaks out of Kazeshini's chains and grabs him. Ayon then stretches its mouth wide and moves to swallow Hisagi until Tetsuzaemon Iba arrives at the scene to save him. Sensing no reaction from Ayon, Iba prepares to strike it. However, Ayon sees him coming with a hidden eye and counters by firing a large Cero, easily dispatching Iba. Ayon continues to crush Hisagi with its fist and then flings his limp body aside.Bleach manga; Chapter 337 Hisagi is among the injured Shinigami being treated by Kira while Sajin Komamura stands by the barrier as a guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 1 Shortly after the arrival of the Visored in the Fake Karakura Town, he is shocked upon witnessing Kensei Muguruma, the former captain that had saved his life when he was young.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 4 As Tōsen and Komamura prepare to fight, Shūhei intervenes by entangling Tōsen's Zanpakutō with Kazeshini and requests that he be allowed to fight as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 16 Hisagi greets Tōsen and tells him he wants to thank him, and Tōsen questions if he is being sarcastic. Hisagi continues and explains that he wants to thank him for his instruction, and that he will use everything Tōsen taught him to open his eyes and take him back to Soul Society. Tōsen questions his statement condescendingly and tells Hisagi that he never changes. Tōsen vibrates his Zanpakutō to release it from Hisagi's chain and addresses Hisagi, saying that he taught him that those who do not know fear are not fit to do battle. Tōsen reiterates that Hisagi has not changed at all, as there is not even a hint of fear in his words.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, pages 2-6 He then stands alongside Komamura as Tōsen lifts his hand to his face.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, page 18 There is a release of spiritual pressure that Hisagi and Komamura shield themselves from, with Komamura yelling to Tōsen, asking him what made him fall so low. When the smoke clears, Tōsen stands before them with a Hollow mask, causing Hisagi to ask him if that is Hollowfication to which Tōsen confirms. When Hisagi asks why, he is surprised as Tōsen appears in front of him and slashes him, causing him to fall down to the town below. Komamura and Tōsen get into an altercation as they debate Tōsen's reasons for turning traitor. Komamura asks him to address his corruption and Tōsen goes to speak, however, he is cut off when a chain wraps around his neck, pulling him back and slamming him into the roof of a nearby building. As he lays upon the rubble, Hisagi holds Tōsen by his throat and holds his Zanpakutō up to him, Tōsen comments that he is far too lenient on him, as old habits die hard. Hisagi agrees stating that the attack was not filled with malicious intent, as even when his blade is drawn his style has always been never to use excessive force. He explains that is the path Tōsen taught him, he then recounts to his former captain the importance of the first time he was taught Tōsen's philosophy. He then asks how Tōsen can utter such words and then ignore them. He asks that Tōsen look at what he has become and what drives his fear. Tōsen impales Hisagi upon his Zanpakutō without saying a word and throws him off the side of the roof. Tōsen then simply states that his fear for the past 100 years is that he would assimilate with the rest of the Shinigami and die a pointless death. He then is interrupted as Komamura releases his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 384 Tōsen transforms into a large, winged, bestial-like creature. He opens his large eyes and comments that he can see Komamura. He becomes ecstatic yelling he can finally see and comments on seeing the sky, blood and the world. He tells Komamura that he is uglier than he had thought. The two former friends fight, resulting in Komamura being dealt a fatal blow. When Tōsen goes to finish him off they are both surprised as a blade goes through the top of Tōsen's head. Hisagi stands upon Tōsen's back with his Zanpakutō impaled in his spine, who then states that, as he had thought, Tōsen is no longer his captain, as Tōsen's old, sightless self would have evaded an attack of that level with ease. Hisagi then releases his Zanpakutō, using its transformation to impale him through the mouth.Bleach manga; Chapter 386, pages 17-19 With Tōsen returned to his normal form, Komamura tells him that he knew they would cross blades eventually, and that he suspects Hisagi knew this as well. Tōsen tells Hisagi that he wants to see his face, and that he can see in his Hollowfication form. Tōsen then explodes, splattering blood across the rubble.Bleach manga; Chapter 387, pages 15-19 One month following Aizen's defeat, Hisagi returns to Soul Society and begins training with Renji Abarai.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 10 & 13 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc At some point, Hisagi brought a motorcycle from the Human World to Soul Society. He made a ruckus in Seireitei and was scolded for it.Bleach manga; Chapter 465, page 9 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc While the captains are in a meeting, the lieutenants gather and discuss the situation with the Wandenreich and recent disappearances of Hollows and Rukongai residents. Shūhei listens as Izuru deduces that Shinigami were likely involved in the disappearance of the Rukongai denizens.Bleach manga; Chapter 489, pages 2-4 When the Wandenreich attack Seireitei, Shūhei notices the blue pillars of flame caused by their assault. He along with other Gotei 13 officers head out to battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 3 and 18 He soon encounters a member of the invading army,Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 13 Driscoll Berci, who quickly proves to be too powerful. Even with his Shikai activated, Hisagi comments on his inability to do anything before him. Before the Sternritter's final attack could make contact, however, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto arrives and deflects the attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 11-15 When Driscoll uses Chōjirō Sasakibe's Bankai against Yamamoto, Hisagi marvels at the Bankai, identifying it as being able to control the weather like Captain Hitsugaya's Zanpakutō. Seeing Yamamoto struck by it, he rushes to help as he thinks the Captain-Commander is unconscious. However, Yamamoto tells him to stop and then kills the Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 504, pages 5-14 Hisagi is speechless as the Captain-Commander walks back to him. He is then told to not worry as Yamamoto states that he will personally kill all members of the Wandenreich. Hisagi finds himself surprised at the intensity of Yamamoto's Reiatsu as the Captain-Commander heads off to fight on the front lines.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, pages 4-6 Hisagi and other members of the Gotei 13 are then later surprised to detect Ichigo Kurosaki finally entering Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 5 Some time after the Wandenreich attack, Captain Kensei Muguruma takes Hisagi out into the forest outside the Seireitei. Stating he wants Hisagi to use Bankai, Kensei explains though this time his Bankai was not stolen, no one knows what will happen the next time, and the Gotei 13 needs more Bankai users. When Mashiro Kuna jumps down from the trees in front of Hisagi, Kensei, commanding her to Hollowify, warns Hisagi to be careful, for Mashiro is strong when she has put on her Hollow mask, and he should use his Bankai if he does not want to die. As Hisagi states he cannot just suddenly become capable of using Bankai, Mashiro, ignoring him, punches him in the chest, stating the lieutenant should not disobey her, for she is the "super lieutenant". Reminding Hisagi he told him to be careful, Kensei asks him if he thinks he will not kill him, since he is not as gentle as Tōsen. Asking his captain to wait, Hisagi explains he has always looked up to him and respected him, but he has no right to badmouth his former captain Tōsen.Bleach manga; Chapter 538, pages 11-14 After the Wandenreich replace the Seireitei with their city, enters the transformed Seireitei. As night falls, Hisagi climbs over a wall behind Ikkaku and Yumichika, who are lying low, and expresses surprise upon seeing them. When Ikkaku asks him why he came here, Hisagi states he got lost before revealing the Wandenreich spread high-density Reishi all over the Seireitei in order to prevent the Shinigami from finding them. They are then attacked by Mask De Masculine, who later elbow-drops Hisagi into the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, page 8-9 & 15 When Mask prepares to leave, Hisagi wraps Kazeshini around his leg in an attempt to stop him, only for Mask to pull him forward before clotheslining him. As Mask attempts to stomp him into the ground, Hisagi is saved by the arrival of Kensei, who criticizes him for having been defeated without displaying the results of his Bankai training.Bleach manga; Chapter 560, pages 1-5 Later, when James begins to beg Mask to not lose, Hisagi tells his captain he must take out James first, only for Mask, now empowered by James' cheers, to appear behind Kensei and punch him into a building.Bleach manga; Chapter 560, pages 15-17 The following day, Hisagi, Renji, Rukia, Byakuya, Ikkaku, and Yumichika confront the Sternritter gathered at Ichigo's location.Bleach manga; Chapter 585, pages 15-17 After the combatants are separated by an explosion, Hisagi battles and defeats an unknown Sternritter. He approaches Byakuya and informs him of this, only to find that the captain has already defeated three Sternritter. Thinking about the captain's strength and questioning why he was being so prideful over one battle, Hisagi suddenly attacks Byakuya, who blocks the attack. Asking the captain what was wrong, Byakuya asks if Hisagi is under someone's control or an imposter. Hisagi denies this, and claims to be doing this for "PePe-sama" before lunging at the captain.Bleach manga; Chapter 594, pages 10-13 Byakuya soon injures Hisagi enough to immobilize him. PePe uses his ability on Byakuya's Zanpakutō, Senbonzakura, which prompts the captain to discard it. Thanks to the influence of PePe's love ability, Hisagi is able to get back up and retrieve it. He then attacks Byakuya with both Senbonzakura and his own Zanpakutō. Byakuya tries to fend him off with just Hakuda, before PePe unleashes his Quincy: Vollständig against Byakuya and tells Hisagi to stop.Bleach manga; Chapter 595, pages 1-15 After the zombified Kensei and Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi arrive, Hisagi attempts to attack Kensei from behind, only for the latter to swiftly incapacitate him.Bleach manga; Chapter 596, pages 1-2 Later, Hisagi is brought to Urahara's laboratory, where Jūshirō Ukitake heals him. When Ukitake notes everyone is feeling better now, Hisagi agrees with his assessment. After Kenpachi agrees to leave the search for his lieutenant to the rest of his division, Urahara gives Hisagi a sphere to charge with his Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 613, pages 5 & 10 After Yhwach absorbs Mimihagi and cloaks the Seireitei in darkness, Hisagi wonders what is happening. When a swarm of black creatures begin pouring down from the sky, Hisagi, alongside Ikkaku and Yumichika, activates his Shikai and begins fighting them off, but soon notes that they will not be able to get through at this rate.Bleach manga; Chapter 621, pages 11 & 14-15 When Aizen reveals himself and mentions he got released from Muken, Hisagi and the other Shinigami are shocked when Shunsui Kyōraku reveals himself and claims to be the one responsible for letting him out. When Kyōraku says they need Aizen's power, Hisagi and the other shinigami protest to this idea. After Kyōraku says that they need fight evil with evil, Hisagi and the other shinigami fall silent''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 622, pages 3-6 When Wahrwelt is created, Hisagi runs with several other Shinigami through the streets. However, he is shot by Lille Barro, who is hiding on a rooftop.Bleach manga; Chapter 635, pages 11-12 Ten years after the defeat of Yhwach, Hisagi heads to the 1st Division barracks with Kensei and the 10th Division. When Hitsugaya subtly teases Rangiku for her work ethic in not becoming a captain, she deflects his remarks onto Hisagi, who claims to have mastered his Bankai. When Rangiku says that she's never seen it despite all that they've been through, suggesting that he is faking it, Hisagi tries to defend himself after both Kensei and Hitsugaya also state that they've never seen it. Hitsugaya notes that Hisagi not having a chance in ten years to perform his Bankai means that nothing has come along to break their peace.Bleach manga; Chapter 685, pages 13-14 Equipment .]] Explosive Bands: The bands on Hisagi's neck and arms possess explosive properties. By removing them, he can use them to produce blinding explosions that expel a large amount of smoke. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Reluctant to use his Zanpakutō's Shikai form, Hisagi has trained to become especially skilled at swordsmanship so he wouldn't have to rely on it. He is very crafty with his Zanpakutō as his skills are great enough to regularly fight opponents who released their Zanpakutō while his remains sealed, only relying on his own Zanpakutō's released form as a last resort.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, pages 4-19 *'Kusarigamajutsu Master': While afraid of his Zanpakutō's Shikai, Hisagi is highly proficient in its use, using his mastery of a variation of Kusarigamajutsu (which features fighting at a distance with substantial usage of the chains to ensnare opponents, as well as using his Zanpakutō as a long-ranged, throwing weapon). This allows Hisagi to fight using a large variety of attack angles and styles.Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 1-17 Kidō Expert: Hisagi is well-versed enough in Kidō to have an understanding of at least fairly high-level Kidō spells without incantation, most noticeably Binding No. 62.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 13 He is able to use them in conjunction with his released Zanpakutō to deliver more damage to his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 8 Shunpo Expert: Hisagi is proficient enough in Shunpo to keep up with lieutenant-level Shinigami. His skill allows him to move fast enough to dodge a vast majority of multiple Bala blasts that are fired at him.Bleach anime; Episode 219 Hakuda Expert: Hisagi is a highly proficient fighter even when unarmed. During the Bount Invasion, Hisagi demonstrated great skill by incapacitating several possessed Shinigami. In battle, he is tremendously agile and is able to attack from various angles with great dexterity. High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Hisagi also boasts a high spiritual energy. His Reiatsu is green. Enhanced Endurance: Hisagi possesses a high level of resilience and stamina, evidenced by his ability to take heavy damage from Ayon, and be able to fight and ultimately defeat his former captain, despite receiving further grievous injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 384, page 18 Enhanced Strength: Hisagi possesses a considerable amount of strength. He easily lifted and slammed the giant Ayon into the ground with his Shikai.Bleach anime; Episode 225 He sent Kazeshini crashing through a nearby wall with a single elbow strike. Zanpakutō Kazeshini redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Kazeshini (Zanpakutō spirit). : In its sealed form, Hisagi's sword looks like a regular katana with an octangular tsuba. Hisagi typically carries his Zanpakutō at his waist, but has on occasion carried it on his back. *'Shikai': Kazeshini's Shikai command is . When released, it takes the form of two Kusarigama-like weapons, each with two scythe blades, with one inverted, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. The blades are connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain.Bleach manga; Chapter 324, page 19 While in Shikai form, Kazeshini can be swung by its chains in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a fan. The chains are extendible, giving Hisagi great ranged ability. Kazeshini can also be used for entangling an opponent's sword, or other weapons; It can even immobilize opponents. Although he dislikes the shape of his weapon, he is extremely proficient in wielding them; he uses them as projectiles and controls them at range by moving its chains, making Kazeshini's paths unpredictable. :* : A physical technique that Hisagi can use by throwing the chain of Kazeshini around the neck of his opponent, from here he can pull the chain hanging the opponent strangling or ensnare them knocking them off balance and bringing them toward him.Bleach manga; Chapter 337, pages 5 & 9''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 384, page 12 *'Bankai': Not Revealed. In the ten years following Yhwach's defeat, Hisagi claims to have mastered his Bankai, though his peers and captain claim not to have seen it, as Hisagi states that he has not had a chance to unleash it recently.Bleach manga; Chapter 685, pages 13-14 Appearances in Other Media Novels ]] *Hisagi is the main protagonist of the novel Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World. In the story, Hisagi's Bankai, , makes its first and so far only appearance. When activated, the chains of Kazeshini form a noose around Hisagi's neck that connects to a large black orb of entangled chains floating above him. When Hisagi designates an opponent, Fushi no Kōjyō connects both fighters with a length of chain around their necks. As long as Fushi no Kōjyō remains active, neither fighter can be killed, as any injury sustained is instantly healed by the Bankai at the cost of both fighters' Reiatsu.Bleach novel; Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 24 Video Games *Hisagi appears in Hanatareshi Yabou but is not a playable character.Bleach video game; Bleach: Hanatareshi Yabou *In the'' Bleach DS Series, Hisagi mainly fights unarmed.''Bleach video game; Bleach: The 3rd Phantom''Bleach'' video game; Bleach: Dark Souls *He first utilizes his Shikai as an attack in Heat the Soul 6.Bleach video game; Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 *In Bleach DS series, the story behind Hisagi's scar is different as Tōsen saved him from a Hollow instead of Aizen. Movies *Hisagi appears in the first three animated movie adaptations of Bleach: Memories of Nobody, The DiamondDust Rebellion and Fade to Black. Music *Hisagi appears in the fifth volume of Bleach Breathless Collection, where Katsuyuki Konishi sings "Miss" as Hisagi. There is also a Talk Session on the album, which is shared with Kazeshini. *He also appears in final edition of Bleach "B" Station, featuring on the fifth season's fifth volume. *BuriCon - Bleach Concept Covers features Hisagi performing "Thank You!!" alongside Kaname Tōsen. *Hisagi appears in a number of editions of Rock Musical Bleach, where he is portrayed by the actor Naoya Gomoto. *BuriCon - Bleach Concept Covers features Hisagi performing "Thank You!!" alongside Kaname Tōsen. Trivia * When Rangiku submitted a survey giving a poor review to Hisagi's serialized article for the Seireitei Communication Magazine, "Please Teach Me! Shūhei Sensei!!", Hisagi refused to come out of the editor's office for three days. Ironically, given his crush on her, he seems to have completely missed the part in her review where she added "Cute" in her opinion of him. * In the Bleach Popularity polls, Hisagi has been ranked 47th in the second poll, 13th in the third and 14th in the fourth. * Hisagi's Zanpakutō, Kazeshini, placed 6th in the Zanpakutō poll. * Hisagi's Shikai was revealed in Fade to Black before it was revealed in the TV series. * "Missions, editorial duties, guitar practice, etc. - all these activities keep him busy all day, but he is still a reliable youth, providing much support to the 9th Division." - Tite Kubo Quotes *(To Findorr Calius when asked what he means by not liking Kazeshini) "Exactly what it sounds like. The shape this thing takes just kind of irritates me. I mean, just look at it. Wouldn't you say this shape is made for reaping lives?"Bleach manga; Chapter 325, pages 3-4 *(To Findorr Calius) "He who fears not the blade he wields has no right to wield that blade."Bleach manga; Chapter 325, page 15 *(To Findorr Calius) "Have you learned to fear yet? It looks like we're finally evenly-matched."Bleach manga; Chapter 325, page 16 *(To Kazeshini) "I prefer to look my opponent in the eye." *(To Kaname Tōsen) "Every time I draw my blade, every time I face the enemy - on the inside, I'm always taking a half-step back!"Bleach manga; Chapter 384, page 15 *(To Kaname Tōsen as he pierces his throat) "As I thought, you are no longer Captain Tōsen. Your old, sightless self would have evaded an attack of this level with ease."Bleach manga; Chapter 386, page 17 *(To Kensei Muguruma)"I've always looked up to you, and you have my utmost respect. However, that doesn't give you the right to speak ill of Captain Tōsen!"Bleach manga; Chapter 538, page 14 References Titles Navigation de:Shūhei Hisagi es:Shūhei Hisagi fr:Shūhei Hisagi Category: Characters Category: Male Category: Shinigami Category: Shinigami Lieutenants Category:9th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Kidō Experts